BE
=beat= * sub =beate= * adj * beate ???? * pt: adj beato/a * en: adj 1. blissful, happy; 2. devout; also: sanctimonious * ◊ beatitude; beatific; beatificar-beatification * beatemente ???? * pt: adv beatamente =beatific= * adj * beatific ???? * pt: adj beato/a * en: adj beatific =beatificante= * adj =beatificar= * v * beatificar ???? * pt: v beatificar * en: v to beatify =beatification= * sub * beatification ???? * pt: n beatificação * en: n beatification =beatitude= * sub * beatitude ???? * pt: n beatitude * en: n beatitude =beatnik= * sub =bebe= * sub =bebop= * sub =beccafico= * sub * beccafico ???? * pt: n Zool. papa-figo, pássaro dentirrostro * en: n Ornith. beccafico =beccar= * v * beccar ???? * pt: v bicar * en: v to peck ( * to pick with the beak) =beccassa= * sub =beccassina= * sub =beccata= * sub * beccata ???? * pt: n bicada * en: n beakful, billful =becco= * sub * becco ???? * pt: n bico (bico do gas) * en: n beak, bill; * becco (de gas) (gas) burner * ◊ beccata; beccar-beccafico etc. =bechic= * adj =becquerel= * sub =bedello= * sub =beduin= * sub * beduin ???? * pt: n beduino * en: n Bedouin =beefsteak= * sub * beefsteak A ???? * pt: n beefsteak A * en: n beefsteak =begonia= * sub =begoniaceas= * sub pl =beguina= * sub =beguinage= * sub =behaviorismo {biehee}= * sub =behaviorista {biehee}= * adj =behaviorista {biehee}= * sub =behavioristic {biehee}= * adj =beige= * adj =beige= * sub =beignet= * sub =bel= * sub * bel- ???? * en: see belle * =belcanto= * sub =belemnita= * sub =belga= * sub * belga ???? * pt: n Belga * en: n Belgian * ◊ Belgica; belge =belge= * adj * belge ???? * pt: adj Belga * en: adj Belgian =belgic= * adj =Belgica= * sub n pr * Belgica ???? * pt: npr Bélgica * en: npr Belgium =belgicismo= * sub =belgicista= * sub =Belgio= * sub n pr =Belgrad= * sub n pr =belinogramma= * sub =belinographo= * sub =bella= * sub =belladonna= * sub * belladonna ???? * pt: n Bot. beladona * en: n Bot. deadly nightshade; belladonna =bellar= * v * bellar ???? * pt: v guerrear * en: v to war =belle= * adj * belle ???? * pt: adj belo/a * en: adj beautiful * ◊ beltate; imbellir-imbellimento =belles-lettres= * sub pl * belles-lettres F ???? * pt: n pl belles-lettres F * en: npl belles-lettres; also: fiction * ◊ belletrista-belletristic * belletr- ???? * en: see belles-lettres * =belletrista= * sub * belletrista * en: n belletrist; also: fiction writer * belletristic * en: adj belletristic; also: fiction, fictional =belletristica= * sub =belletristric= * adj =bellic= * adj * bellic ???? * pt: adj bélico/a * en: adj war ( * belonging to war) =bellicismo= * sub =bellicista= * adj =bellicista= * sub =bellicose= * adj * bellicose ???? * pt: adj belicoso/a * en: adj bellicose * bellicosemente ???? * pt: adv bellicosamente =bellicositate= * sub * bellicositate ???? * pt: n belicosidade * en: n bellicosity =belligerente= * adj =belligerente= * sub * belligerente¹ ???? * pt: adj beligerante * en: adj belligerent ( * waging war) * ◊ belligerentia * belligerente² ???? * pt: n beligerante * en: n belligerent =belligerentia= * sub * belligerentia ???? * pt: n beligerância * en: n belligerency =bellis= * sub =bello= * sub * bello ???? * pt: n guerra * en: n war * ◊ bellic-bellicose-bellicositate; bellar-rebellar; belligerente etc. =belomantia= * sub =belone= * sub =Belt= * sub n pr =beltate= * sub * beltate ???? * pt: n beleza * en: n beauty (1. loveliness or charm to the sense of sight; 2. beautiful woman) =beluga= * sub =belvedere= * sub =bema= * sub =bemolle= * sub * bemolle ???? * pt: n Mus. bemol * en: n Mus. flat =bemollisar= * v =ben= * adv =ben= * sub * ben¹ ???? * pt: adv bem; * ben! bem! * en: adv well; * ben! 1. good!; 2. all right!; * ben que although; * ir ben 1. to go well; 2. to be well, in good health; * sentir se ben to feel well * ◊ benigne; benefic; ben-esser etc.; benefacer etc.; benevole etc.; benevolente etc.; benvenite etc. * ben² ???? * pt: n 1. bem; 2. propriedade; * benes immobile bens imóveis; * benes mobile bens moveis * en: n 1. good ( * that which is good); 2. possession, property, etc.; * ben public public good, commonweal; * benes mobile personal property, movables; * benes immobile real estate, immovables =benedicer= * v * benedicer -dic-/-dict- ???? * pt: v bendizer * en: v to bless (1. to consecrate; 2. to invoke blessings upon) * ◊ benediction; benedicte =benedicite= * sub * benedict- ???? * en: see benedicer * =benedicte= * adj * benedicte ???? * pt: adj bendito/a (1. consagrado; 2. feliz) * en: adj blessed (1. consecrated holy; 2. enjoying happiness or bliss); * aqua benedicte holy water =benedictin= * adj * benedictin * pt: adj Beneditino/a * en: adj Benedictine =benedictino= * sub * benedictino ???? * pt: n 1. Beneditino (monge); 2. beneditino (licor) * en: n 1. Benedictine (monk); 2. benedictine (liqueur) =benediction= * sub * benediction ???? * pt: n benção * en: n benediction, blessing =Benedicto= * sub n pr * Benedicto ???? * pt: nprm Benedito * en: nprm Benedict * ◊ benedictin-benedictino =benefacer= * v * benefacer -fac-/-fact- ???? * pt: v bem-fazer * en: v to do good, be beneficent * ◊ benefactor * benefact- ???? * en: see benefacer * =benefactor= * sub * benefactor ???? * pt: n benfeitor * en: n benefactor =benefactrice= * sub =benefic= * adj * benefic (-éfic) ???? * pt: adj benéfico/a * en: adj beneficial, benefic * ◊ beneficio-beneficiario, beneficiar; beneficente-beneficentia =beneficente= * adj * beneficente ???? * pt: adj beneficente * en: adj beneficent =beneficentia= * sub * beneficentia ???? * pt: n beneficência * en: n beneficence ( * active kindness) =beneficiar= * v * beneficiar ???? * pt: v beneficiar; * beneficiar de beneficiar de * en: v to benefit (someone or something); * beneficiar de to benefit by or from =beneficiari= * adj =beneficiario= * sub * beneficiario ???? * pt: n beneficiário * en: n beneficiary =beneficio= * sub * beneficio ???? * pt: n beneficio (vantagem, favor) * en: n 1. benefit ( * advantage, favor); 2. benefice =Benelux= * sub n pr =beneluxian= * adj =benesser= * sub * ben-esser ???? * pt: n bem-estar * en: n well-being =benevole= * adj * benevole ???? * pt: adj benévolo/a * en: adj benevolent * benevolemente ???? * pt: adv benevolmente =benevolente= * adj * benevolente ???? * pt: adj benevolente * en: adj benevolent * ◊ benevolentia =benevolentia= * sub * benevolentia ???? * pt: n benevolência * en: n benevolence, good will =Bengala= * sub n pr =bengalese= * adj =bengalese= * sub =bengali= * sub =benigne= * adj * benigne ???? * pt: adj benigno/a * en: adj benign (1. kind, gentle; 2. Med. * ◊ benignitate * benignemente ???? * pt: adv benignamente =benignitate= * sub * benignitate ???? * pt: n benignidade * en: n benignity; kindness =benjamin= * sub =benque= * conj =benthic= * adj =benthos= * sub =bentonite= * sub =bentosto= * adv =benvenita= * sub =benvenite= * adj * benvenite ???? * pt: adj bem-vindo/a * en: adj welcome =benvenito= * sub * benz- ???? * en: see benzoe * =benzamidase= * sub =benzamido= * sub =benzedrina= * sub =benzene= * sub =benzenic= * adj =benzidina= * sub =benzina= * sub * benzina ???? * pt: n benzina, gasolina * en: n benzine =benzoato= * sub * benzoato ???? * pt: n benzoato * en: n benzoate =benzoe= * sub * benzoe (-zóe) ???? * pt: n benjoim * en: n benzoin (1. gum benzoin, benjamin; 2. Bot.) * ◊ benzoato; benzoic; benzoin; benzina-nitrobenzina etc.; benzol =benzoic= * adj * benzoic (-óic) ???? * pt: adj benzóico/a * en: adj benzoic =benzoin= * sub * benzoin (-ín) ???? * pt: n benjoim * en: n benzoin (1. gum benzoin, benjamin; 2. Bot.; 3. Chem.) =benzol= * sub * benzol ???? * pt: n benzol * en: n benzol =benzolismo= * sub =benzopurperina= * sub =benzopyridina= * sub =benzylic= * adj =Beotia= * sub n pr * Beotia * en: n Boeotia * ◊ beotie-beotio =beotic= * adj * beotie * en: adj Boeotian =beotio= * sub * beotio * en: n 1. Boeotian (1. inhabitant of Boeotia; 2. blockhead, Philistine) =bequadro= * sub * bequadro * en: n Mus;. natural (sign) =berbere= * sub =berberidaceas= * sub pl =berberina= * sub =berberis= * sub =beret= * sub =bergamasc= * adj * bergamasc ???? * pt: adj bergamasco/a (pertencente a Bergamo, Itália) =bergamasca= * sub * bergamasca ???? * pt: n bergamasca (pertencente a Bergamo, Itália) =bergamasco= * sub * bergamasco ???? * pt: n bergamasco (pertencente a Bergamo, Itália) =bergamota= * sub * bergamota ???? * pt: n bergamota (tipo de pera) =bergamoto= * sub * bergamoto ???? * pt: n bergamota (tipo de agrume) =bergenia= * sub =beriberi= * sub * beriberi ???? * pt: n beribéri (doença peculiar a certas regiões tropicais e provocada pela falta da vitamina B) =beriberico= * sub =berillero= * sub * berillero ???? * pt: n oculista (produtor ou vendedor de óculos) =berillos= * sub pl * berillos ???? * pt: n pl óculos * en: npl glasses, spectacles =berkelium= * sub * berkelium ???? * pt: n Quim. berquélio (Bk) =Berlin= * sub n pr * Berlin G ???? * pt: npr Berlim * en: npr Berlin * ◊ berlinese; berlina =berlina= * sub * berlina ???? * pt: n berlinda (carro luxuoso de quatro rodas) * en: n berlin ( * four-wheeled carriage) =berlinese= * adj =berlinese= * sub * berlinese¹ ???? * pt: adj Berlinense * en: adj Berlin, of Berlin * berlinese² ???? * pt: n Berlinense * en: n Berliner =Berlitz= * sub n pr =berma= * sub =bermud(i)an= * adj =bermud(i)ano= * sub =Bermudas (le)= * sub pl =Bern= * sub n pr * Bern G ???? * pt: npr Berna * en: npr Bern * ◊ bernese =bernardin= * adj =bernardino= * sub =bernese= * adj * bernese ???? * pt: adj Bernense * en: adj Bernese =Bernoulli= * sub n pr =berretto= * sub =berteroa= * sub =beryllium= * sub * beryllium (-íllium) ???? * pt: n Quim. berílio (Be) * en: n Chem. beryllium =beryllo= * sub * beryllo ???? * pt: n berilo * en: n beryl * ◊ beryllium; chrysoberyllo etc. =besante= * sub =besoniar= * v * besoniar ???? * pt: v necessitar =besonio= * sub =Bessel= * sub n pr =Bessemer= * sub n pr =bestia= * sub * bestia ???? * pt: n besta * en: n beast * ◊ bestial-bestialitate =bestial= * adj =bestial= * sub * bestial¹ ???? * pt: adj bestial * en: adj bestial, beastly * bestial² ???? * pt: n gado, (rebanho, armento de animais) * en: n cattle, livestock =bestialisar= * v =bestialitate= * sub * bestialitate ???? * pt: n bestialidade * en: n bestiality, beastliness * bestialmente ???? * pt: adv bestialmente =bestiario= * sub =best-seller= * sub * best-seller A ???? * pt: n bestseller A * en: n bestseller =beta (I)= * sub =beta (II)= * sub * beta¹ ???? * pt: n Bot. beterraba; * beta de sucro beterraba de açúcar * en: n Bot. beet; * beta foliose leaf beet; * beta salvage wild beet; * beta de forrage mangel-wurzel; * beta de sucro sugar beet * ◊ betarapa etc. * beta² ???? * pt: n beta (segunda letra do alfabeto grego) "b" * en: n beta ( * second letter of the Greek alphabet); * radio beta beta ray; * particula beta beta particle =beta-active= * adj =betablocator= * sub =betaina= * sub =betarapa= * sub * betarapa ???? * pt: n beterraba * en: n beet ( * “common red beet”) =betareceptor= * sub =betascopio= * sub =betatherapia= * sub =betatron= * sub =betel= * sub * betel (bé-) ???? * pt: n Bot. bétel, bétele * en: n Bot. betel =Bethlehem= * sub n pr =bethlemita= * sub =beton= * sub * beton ???? * pt: n betão; * beton armate betão armado * en: n concrete; * beton armate Iron concrete, reinforced concrete * ◊ betonar =betonage= * sub =betonar= * v * betonar ???? * pt: v betonar * en: v to construct with concrete, face with concrete =betonate= * adj =betonica= * sub =betoniera= * sub =betula= * sub * betula ???? * pt: n Bot. 1. bétula; 2. verga de bétula * en: n birch =betulaceas= * sub pl =betuleto= * sub =betulina= * sub =bevatron= * sub =Beveland= * sub n pr =bey= * sub =beylical= * adj =beylicato= * sub =beylismo= * sub